


A Likely Tail

by keerawa



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Drabble, Other, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all an unfortunate misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Likely Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_fire/gifts).



At the first possible moment, he assured the Emperor that the dancing bear had not, in point of fact, been found in his bed, but merely in his room. The innkeeper's salacious accusations were completely unfounded.

Admittedly, the bear was intoxicated at the time. But it had broken in and drunk the barrel of mead entirely of its own free will. He simply hadn't noticed it snoozing by the fireplace when he stumbled into the room in the wee hours of the morning.

Honestly, just because he was Khajiit, didn't mean he was _that_ desperate for a bit of tail.


End file.
